Finlandball
Finlandball |nativename = Suomipallo (Finnish) Finlandbollen (Swedish) |caption = Perkele... |image = therealshit.png |reality = Republic of Finland |government = Republic; Representative democracy |personality = Drunk, wants to be left alone (with good drinking friends). Stronk as Vodka, moody,Depressed. |gender = Male |language = Finnish Swedish Sami |capital = Helsinkiball |religion = Lutheran Orthodoxy |founded =06/12/1917 (age 100) |predecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|likes = Hockey(PO- POIKA SAUNOOOO), Arto Saari, Vodka, beer, snipers (Simo Häyhä), kossu, silence, Angry Birds, Bomfunk MC's song "Freestyler", Nokia, Ievan Polka, Darude-Sandstorm, ISLAM, hydraulic presses, My Summer Car, the song Vapaussoturin Valloituslaulu, saunas and tons of music in Finnish and english invading the world! Mainospöllö|hates = Invaders, Alcohol taxes, Swedish sometimes, being thought of as Scandinavian |intospace = Yes, with Aaltoball! Can also into defeat Soviet Unionball in Suomussalmi, Perkele|status = Celebrating my 100th birthday!|friends = Swedenball (sometimes) Germanyball Kareliaball Hungaryball (uralic brother) Norwayball Denmarkball Latviaball USAball (Except Donald Trump) Estoniaball (Sibling, Can be represented as spouse in comics, one must be chosen) Japanball Turanball and his members.|enemies = Swedenball (sometimes) Sovietball Russiaball Tolmachevy Sisters' Boss Their Biggest American Fan|food = COFFEE, Vodka, beer, mämmi, karelian pie, cheese, chocolate|bork = perkele perkele/wat de fok wat de fok|onlypredecessor = Grand Duchy of Finlandball|predicon = Grand Duchy of Finland|notes = Could we of possibly winnings UKball's X Factor??? Tsemppiä, Saara Aalto!|onlysuccessor = |type = Finno-Ugric}} Finlandball is is a nordic countryball located in north Europe like all Nordics and can be in European Union, but not EEC He has a considerably high amount of appearances in Polandball comics for a country of his size partly because of Sweden and Estonia. As the most drunk and most depressed Countryball in Europe, Finland does not have many friends. His adoptive brother is Sweden, but he is of family. However, some consider his sister/Brother Estoniaball as his best friend, since (s)he sells Him cheap alcohol. Another reason nobody likes Finland is because of his huge mood swings. He can go to joyfull and crazy to depressed and suicidal. Which is perfectly normal. Which is not normal. Mood swings might be because of culture division between rich Sweden in the South-west and squatting Russian in the North-East since the Finnish civil war was less than 100 Years ago! Suomi is not of Mongol (but is descendant of West Siberian clay!), perkele! He is dark, broody, and more alcoholic than Denmarkball. If that's even possible. The Nordicballs all think of Him as a sad version of Swedenball. He has a very innovative and good social system, and lots of Metal bands success outside of Finland, but enjoys Europop and pop-rock within Finland. Talented musician all round!He is also home to the World-known game company Supercell. History Finlandball was once a slave of Swedenball, until 1809, when He became part of Russian Empireball. In 1917 he gained independence,, he descended into civil war between Finnish Whites and Finnish Reds for three months one year later, resulting in Finnish Whites victory. Then in 1939, he kicked Soviet Unionball butt for attempting to Anschluss him during the Winter War, but was eventually pressured into giving up 10% of its clay to Sovietball by the war's end in 1940. A year later, the Continuation War broke out and Finlandball aligned itself with Nazi Germanyball during Operation Barbarossa and reclaimed its lost clay, but would see its clay lost once again in 1944 after it was once again pressured into surrendering to Sovietball due to there not being enough resources to continue the fight. Finlandball then fought Naziball in the Lapland War and payed war reparations to avoid occupation and retained his independence. Today, Finlandball still work as a drunken farmer, but somehow, he managed to do some worthy things. Most notably, he develop the famous puzzle video game, Angry Birds, and the "indestructible" Nokia cellphone that not even Russiaball or USAball nukes can destroy. Finlandball celebrates his 100th birthday this year on December 6th. Relations * Estoniaball - My sister and best friend. Don't worry you can into Nordic when you can into perkele. * Hungaryball - My brother who got lost in Europe and was great on your actual home. The only one in the whole Europe, who not just understands my alcoholism, but does it as well also. We both hated Russia, and we both fought him too. * Yooperball - American child, got much sisu. Speaks like Canadians. Also much of his population is Finnish! *Kareliaball and Mari Elball - Brother who lives with Russiaball. i will liberty you. *Uralball - my dad, he lives with my russian brothers *Samiball - polar brother, some of he lives with me. * Swedenball - I was adopoted by him. We are good friends now, but in the past I used to be of him clay. Made perkele pakkoruotsi (forced swedish lessons in school), perkele! Is of hockey rival. 1995 & 2011 NEVER FORGET!!!! I still thinks that he is a Fag. * }} Norwayball - tanks for trying to give me the peak of mount halti, i absolutely lob you. * Canadaball - Our North American friend and hockey rival! I WILL WIN SÖME DÄY!! * USAball - You love to drink, Do You! At least you love to drink, some lame Countries don't even know how to lift up a bottle! I Like You!! * Russiaball - ÖF STUPID INVEIDÖR PERKELE.Never forget 1809 and 1939,but we of cools, for now(karjala takas!).... WHY YOU DON'T MY BROTHERS FREE, AND ALSO, WHY YOU KILLED VESPSBALL, I WILL REVENGE THEY. * North Koreaball -Is not to be of trustings perkele...REMOVE KIM FAMILY! * Kareliaball - Don't be scared, you'll be with me once more some day. Gallery: Artwork: K9J6GDx.png 10868272_1531722930424136_2050862381805535957_n.jpg OdT9g9o.png Winter_War.jpg Europe likes rotten things.png Finland Properball.png FinlandballSVG.svg aab.png Finland.jpg Finland-icon.png King of Finland's crown2.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Sele_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png A_little_group.png GNseylU.png History of Europe.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Polandball_Planet.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Comics: BOBgOam.png RMumqpu.png Q4rAkF3.png Estoniaball can into Nordic.png %27gLIQoMV.png 8eYTbBu.png Finland's Best Day Ever.png 'yTpR19F.png Borkpocalipse last of us.png VJvvdb2.png Hospital_Massacre.png Finland Wife carrying contest..png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png tumblr_n6ydi7yxY21szo7eyo1_1280.png Steppe Warrior Heritage.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_1.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png VNxOeAC.png Baltics.png Oil Monies.png DaFlSKW-600x2659.png 4HBQ5bA.png Scorched earth.png B5ORjfe.png 4m4iTgp.png Parenting.png 2G0l2Vj.png 5ePeOCz.png Finland demonstrates Nokia to Cuba.png|Finland demonstrates the power of Nokia Finland can into Wikipedia.jpeg Finland silence.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'pBu0vaZ.png QHbIXUO.png 'uiiqIUK.png 221-Invasion-of-Russia.png Mn0gWn6.png SuomiRuokaa.png Saudi Arabia Life.png Q4D0pUT.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg GJ3e4EU.png 'gmU6jfG.png A Brief History of Namibian clay.png Finland senpai.jpg 992qhyV.png KHM7u5W.png MczCjUI.png Eesti17 copy.png 0UrF2nI.png Estonia and finland.jpg CIRtBGA.png Polandball new allies by robo diglet-d7rromv.jpg Britannia Will Rise Again.png Russia's meaning.png Careful with the little ones.jpg Food.png auQ84PZ.png Vo0XLbD.png 'zC2nCEV.png TYCRAOn.png KDj7zER.png All Alone.png Shark!!.png Alone.png The Real Horror.png Best Destination.png Castaways.png Sadness Remover.png Snowball Fight.jpg Finland Dating.png Estonia Lives.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Bring the Fridge.png Eyepatches.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Happy Midsummer.png Just Lucky.png Racist Movement.png Danksdavil.png Were Brothers.jpg New Personality.png Hungarian Story.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Border Surgeon.png Personal Space.png Best Pizza.png Weak Point.png Reddit legitprivilege RussiasAdoptedFamily.png }} zh:芬兰球 fi:Suomipallo fr:Finlandeballe pl:Finlandball es:Finlandiaball ru:Финляндия Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:EU Category:Vodka Remover Category:Kalmar Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Cross Category:Perkele Category:Christianity Category:Cold Category:Prorupted Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Scandinavian Category:Baltic Region Category:Anti-Communist Category:HUE Removers Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Uralic Category:Uralic speaking countryball Category:Gulf of Finland Category:Baltic Sea Category:Fennoscandia Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Middle Power Category:Sparse Category:Arctic Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Category:Drunk Category:Angry Category:Finnish speaking countryball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Axis Category:Elongated Category:USA allies Category:Independent Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Mongoloid